


did you know that the fox sports robot is named cleatus? i didn't know that

by hit_that_target



Series: fully automated luxury gay space shitposting [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crack, Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M, and... fox news robot kinda hot ngl, but I'm oddly horny today, i didn't MEAN to create this, ok. LISTEN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_that_target/pseuds/hit_that_target
Summary: at one point there would have been a funky story here. no longer
Relationships: Megatron/Cleatus (FOX Sports), author/crippling inability to focus
Series: fully automated luxury gay space shitposting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616764
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	did you know that the fox sports robot is named cleatus? i didn't know that

**Author's Note:**

> as of 1/29/2020 I am not tired enough to write megatron and the sports robot fucking

megatron hhad. A hangover from all of the dark energon that he stuffed into his spark chamber (megatron you ignorant slut) and so  
and so

f

fuck it 

I can't fucking do this 

a

**Author's Note:**

> Now watch me whip!
> 
> 😜  
> 👊/||\\_  
> _/¯ ¯\\_
> 
> Now watch me nae nae 
> 
> 👋  
> \ 😳  
> || \\_  
> _/¯ ¯\\_
> 
> Now watch me whip whip!
> 
> 😜  
> 👊/||\\_  
> _/¯ ¯\\_
> 
> Now watch me nae nae 
> 
> 👋  
> \ 😳  
> || \\_  
> _/¯ ¯\\_


End file.
